narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vetta Zenfu
Vetta Zenfu(ダウンロード数 禅フー,''Zenfu Vetta) ''is an amazing Kunoichi, born and raised in Sangoshōgakure ,she was raised under a rich and wealthy government family. She was taught how to use a four elements as in Water Release, Fire Release, Wind Release, and Earth Release to manipulate. Vetta Zenfu is a incarnation of Jikan Senju. She became is Known for being the kage in Foresutogakure, and being one of the most powerful ninjas in her country. Background Early Life As a child Vetta loved to run around, she enjoyed joyed life. She had her mother, the person who would take her to the park everyday by her doll, and would be her caring and loving mother. Then she had a dad who would come home from work with treats, and to spoil her with even more toys. She loved them and they loved her, but they also were strong and strict when it would come to training. Her father would fight her as if he was fighting to the death to see if she would hold up. She did. She trained every day becoming a strong ninja, and unlocking her potential. Vetta as a child was somewhat a troublemaker. She would pull pranks on the city and cause havoc around the city, but as she got older the city wouldn't tolerate her no more. Around eight years of age, she was sent to away to learn proper manners for three years, and great training in Konohagakure . She had learned how to full manipululate four elements. She possessed the special ability to use her inner chakra to unlock a state similar to chakra mode, just using her energy so she stayed a little longer. As time grew she started to hate her parents for sending her away like that. She didn't write letters back and they became worried. Vetta had many friends in village and grew bonds with everyone. By the time her three years were up she moved back Sango without her parents knowing. She ran away and left the village to an unknown land until she found an abandon temple known as the Fukokami, a training temple known for its isolated location, and she decided to do her training there. She was alone, but she learned how to move with the wind, and crafted her own way of fighting. She soon left, but for a little while to go face her parents , and tell them the decision she made. As she returned she first confronted her parents, they seen how much of women she had become in the short amount of time, and were impressed. She then became a Missing-Nin, and started her journey. She came across a piece of land a turned it into a future village known as Foresutogakure and became the Foresutokage. She was the only ninja in her village at first, but as time grew it quickly turned into a highly populated village. She was very intelligent in her decisions she made she didn't procrastinate in any assignments given and was beginning to become a noble female. She connected her village with the outside world and Foresuto soon became a major village. Her parents wanted her to quit her job to live a happy life ,but she knew that it was only for success. Vetta still being kage moved back to her temple still training. Personality Vetta Zenfu personality as a child was loyal ,but troublesome across the village. If she had a secret to keep she wouldn't tell it to know one. Also if her family was in a problem she would always stand by their said even with bribery. On the other hand Vetta would pull a prank on some all the time. She loved to laugh so she used pranks to make jokes. She was loved in her home village ,but always caused disturbance. As she go older she was fully matured, she didn't play pranks, she was very intelligent, and was more of a proper female. She was easy manipulated because it was shown that she could fall in love very easily with men. You would be able to see her blush all the time when she is around a handsome male of her type. Appearance